wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Gammetan Frigate Mk II
|type=Frigate |plane=Space |stat=Medium |intro=2010/01/23 11:43 (first completion) |outro= |built=37 |active=36 |scuttled= |retired= |dismantled= |combat-killed=1 |combat-captured= |combat-missing= |length=200m |width=123m |height=41m |stargate= |bays=Two hangar bays, two cargo bays (interior, lead off from hangars) |entrance= |pods=7× stock crew |complement=Five HelAuX B12s (previously 15), ten HelAux F16s (previously 60 HelAux F15s) |passangers=130 |crew=159 |crew1=Commander |crew1-=1 |crew2=Bridge officers |crew2-=11 |crew3=Maintenance |crew3-=34 |crew4=Advisors |crew4-=15 |crew5=Cargo workers |crew5-=18 |crew6=Weaponary |crew6-=30 |crew7=Damage control |crew7-=50 |engines=Unstated (sub-light) |speed= |accel= |ftldrive=Gammetan Hyperdrive |ftlspeed= |fltrange= |W1=Heavy-duty MG-class medium Gatalon Photon Cannon |W1x=12 |W1type=Energy-based (Gatalon Photon Cannon) |W1ctrl=A gunner |W1caliber= |W1ammo= |W1stock= |W1feed=Fully automatic |W1vel=Increadibly high for it's type (1.5km/s) |W1dir=*4 on each arm (=8) *2 on the stand (back part) *1 on bridge *1 behind power tubes |W2=Missile tubes |W2x=8 |W2type=Missile |W2ctrl=2 target & control (bots maintain) |W2caliber= |W2ammo= |W2stock=130 per tube (560 on exploration/battle missions) |W2feed= |W2vel=Medium-heigh (540m/s) |W2dir=8 placed infront of bridge |W3=Heavy-duty Speca-class light Gatalon Photon Beam Cannon |W3x=2 |W3type=Travelling beam cannon (moves as a long projectile) |W3ctrl=5 per cannon |W3caliber= |W3ammo=Regenerative (uses power from powergenerator) |W3stock= |W3feed= |W3vel=Normal |W3dir=Two beam cannons: One between power tubes (recharges faster), the other behind them infront of the stand |W4= |W4x= |W4type= |W4ctrl= |W4caliber= |W4ammo= |W4stock= |W4feed= |W4vel= |W4dir= |W5= |W5x= |W5type= |W5ctrl= |W5caliber= |W5ammo= |W5stock= |W5feed= |W5vel= |W5dir=}} The , officially called Haerostunes, is a space ship which forms the backbone of the Gammetan Navy. They are the symbol of the Gammetan Fleet due to the fact that they were the first ship to be built, there are currently more of them than any other ship, and they fill in a lot of roles, despite them being a rush design. History On the 12th of October 2010, the amount of bombers, which was previously 15, was decreased to 5 for more hangar room. The 60 F15s were replaced with 10 F16s. Strategy This ship was origonally designed for recon and exploration. It's light properties would give it an advantage in a hit & run situation or something where it needed to escape fast, also, the hyperdrive exceeds most ship's so an anti-hyperdrive module would have to be quickly activated if they wanted to capture it. But once the Gammetans realised that they would need something much more than just for recon and exploration, they decided to build many weapons systems and defencive systems onto it. Soon the idea of making it more of a heavy frigate came into plan, but they turned back to a light frigate when they realized they could have an advantage in battle from a small ship; they could do fighter runs and such on bigger ships, maybe try to confuse it a little. Systems The ship has many extra systems for most tactical situations. Beaming System This is an alternation to the ring transporters. The advantage of this is that it does not need nodes to transport from or to, it has a long range, it is near instant and hard to hear or see. The Disadvantage of this is that it uses alot of power and can have some negative effects on the cargo. Ring Transporters This model uses a ring transporter, one of a more commonly used system by the Kortorisan nation. The idea was taken from the Goa'uld, which was taken the from the Ancients. It makes for a good transporting ship as they can hyperspace to a destination, ring their cargo, then hyperspace out. Anti-Anti-Hyperdrive Module 1.5-2.1 The ship is equipt with an Anti-Anti-Hyperdrive Module. Basically, it utilizes a field around the ship that protect it from anti-hyperdreive waves, transmitted on freqs. of 1.5 to 2.1, so is not affected by them. The ship is, however, not protected from any other frequencies. When this module is online it takes up about 10% of the ships power, and when active, 40%, so they must use it only when very necassery. Kremin's Anti-Stealth Field VII This module distrupts the stealth field around any ship within a 500km radius, it can be very effective when in recon, as it takes almost no power (0.2%) and can't be spotted without this frigate spotting the... spotter (?). See also *Gammetan Frigate Mk I *Gammetan Ship List Category:Kortorisan Category:Space Ship Category:List of G articles Category:Ship Type:Frigate Category:Gammetan